Shawn Misbehaves at the Disney Store (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Shawn Misbehaves at Disney Store '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on October 6, 1992. Plot Shawn is the only one without The Rocketeer VHS and Barney and his friends make fun of him. So, Shawn asks her mom to take her to the Disney store to get him one, but when he gets there, Shawn's mom can't afford The Rocketeer VHS. When she tries to offer him a Robin Hood VHS, Shawn loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Sian (Carrie Savage) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Shawn's Mom (Didi Conn) * Shawn's Dad (Ringo Starr) * Mr. Todd the Disney Store Manager () * Mickey Mouse (Body: David Voss / Voice: Wayne Allwine) * Minnie Mouse (Body: Dao Knight / Voice: Russi Taylor) * Goofy Dog () * Pluto Dog () * Donald Duck () * Daisy Duck () * Winnie the Pooh () * * * Songs # Barney Theme Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom! Boom! Ain't Great to Be Crazy? # You Are Grounded! (Tune to: The Winkster's Song) # Why Can't I # Don't Give Up Sean Abel (Tune: This is Not My Day) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Clean Up, Clean Up! # We're Gonna Teach Shawn Some Lessons # Forgive Me # Disney Store is Opened Now! # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1992-1994 costume. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard", with the same vocals from "An Adventure in Make-Believe!". * Shawn got grounded for 6 days. * Production for this video took place in April 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Michael: Hi Jason. * Jason: Hi Michael are you My Cousin? * Michael: Yep. * Sean Abel: Hi Boys! * Michael and Jason: Hi Sean Abel! Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: * (Shawn and his parents are at Disney store in Plano, Texas) Quote 6: Quote 7: Quote 8: * (The next day, Barney and his friends (except Shawn) are bored in the backyard) * Michael: Poor Shawn! He has been a bad behavior yesterday! * Jason: Yeah. He's a bad boy last night! * Antonio: Jason's Right. He was been grounded for 6 days! * Luci: Barney, how come Shawn is grounded for 6 days? * Barney: Well, he and his mom at the disney store. He wants a The Rocketeer VHS, but it cost 20 dollars. * Sean Abel: What's Very Important is That Times, Is It Better There Anything We Could Do!?! * Barney: Oh Don't Need to Fret Sean Abel, It's Better What They Who Called Your Friends. * Sean Abel: That's Not Fair, I Getting Apologized to My Good Friend That Case have more Ideas, When Shawn Telling me The Truth is, Maybe If We Do Actually Use My iPad! * * * *